


It's You and Me and We're Crazy, Bro

by SmackTheDevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Brother/Brother Incest, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Felching, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Wincesty fic set during S05E11 'Sam, Interrupted.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's You and Me and We're Crazy, Bro

_Glenwood Springs Psychiatric Hospital, Ketchum, Oklahoma_

Sam and Dean were sat at their special table. Matching robes and cute slippers. Sam was pissed with Dean for kissing Crazy Wendy and Dean was unapologetic because they were undercover.

“Are you jealous?” 

Sam leaned across the table and whispered.

“Keep your voice down, Randle. We already got in here on account of our vivid hunting monsters imaginations. Things would get a whole lot worse if they found out.” Sam lowered his voice to practically nothing. “We were sleeping together.”

“Yeah, thanks, Freud. I think I understand the concept.”

“Just best not arouse suspicion.”

“What about brothers?” Dean smirked and clicked his tongue. Sam just glared at him. “You look hot in that outfit.”

Sam shook his head, his arms folded across his broad chest.

“Shut up.”

“Meet you in the mortuary in 10.” Dean got up, face beaming. An adventure.

“Dean!” But it was too late. He was gone.

Sam glanced up at the caged clock on the wall in the patients lounge.

“Shit.” 

Dean was sitting happily on a mortuary trolley when Sam walked in. He was swinging his legs and whistling softly.

“Sammy! Baby. Robe off and come to Daddy.” He was being loud.

“Dean, I want this, but you are going to have to keep it quiet.”

“Oh, okay then, 'Please Daddy, harder Daddy, oh yeah Daddy'. Listen to your own advice, dumb ass.”

Sam untied his robe and threw it at his brother. As Dean pulled it from his head, Sam was right there in front him. He was looking huge today, he had filled out in recent years, yet he was still boyish and cute in the face. But, Dean thought, those damn arms. Sam without a struggle, lifted Dean from the trolley and then up against a wall hidden from the door. Dean groaned as his back hit a fire alarm but soon forgot it as Sam grunted over his mouth and kissed him. He wanted to come up for air and speak, but he was wedged between the wall and 6ft 4 inches of muscular twink, the twink dropped his brother onto his feet, then pulled down his pants, his obscene pink dick bouncing over the elastic waistband.

Sam rested his hand on Deans' head, smiled sweetly then pushed him toward the floor.

“If you would be so kind.” 

Dean lapped it up when Sam took charge. It wasn't often but when he did it drove Dean crazy. Sam twisted a handful of Deans' hair in his fist, his other hand tracing the tip of his dick over his brother's lips. Dean closed his eyes, his fingers sinking into Sams' ass, kneading it like two huge balls of dough. Sams' dick was pretty ridiculous, in that it was huge. And perfect. And Dean was more than able to take the whole thing in. All of it, without even blinking. He swallowed it whole and hummed against it. Sam pulled his t-shirt off and Dean whimpered around his brother. He looked like a God.

Sams dick was thick with Deans spit, which formed around his mouth and dripped onto his pants. Sam pressed a palm against the wall. His other hand still gripping his brother's short hair. Deans eyes widened as Sams cock filled his throat, he couldn't do much else but swallow against the head over and over. Sam changed his stance, moving his hands to the back of his head and linking his fingers. He wedged Deans arms against the wall with his legs and started fucking his brothers greedy mouth. 

"Suck." Just that, nothing more. Dean indulged his brother and sucked it as best he could. "Dean. I swear I could do anything with you right now." He sucked air in through his teeth as his pinned big brothers mouth was dick-fucked. Sam was close to losing his mind, so fucking turned on and lapping up using his size to overpower his usually masterful big brother. Sam withdrew his wet, veiny dick from Deans' mouth with a pop. He bent down and kissed Deans' beautiful full dick sucking lips then growled over his mouth. "You're going to give me your hole and I'm going to ruin it."

"Fuck." Dean muttered back. His own cock was solid and dripping with pre-come, his balls heavy and red. "Jesus Sammy." He stood up and pulled his pants down then wiped his wet mouth with the back of his hand. 

"Turn around. Up against the wall, baby." Deans' stomach flipped as Sam took charge again and kicked Deans feet apart. He bent him over by placing his palm on the small of his brother's back. "Ass up for me." Dean stuck his round ass out and then felt Sams damp index finger probe his hole. Out and then sucked again but with his middle finger. And then back up inside his warm soft opening. Sams' fingers were nothing. Even all four. They were pliable and bendy. His dick, on the other hand. That monster was punishing.  
Dean groaned and pressed his cheek up against the cold wall as Sams' dick drove deep inside his asshole. No lube, a bit of spit, nothing more. It felt good, though. Deans ass was literally full of dick and it felt warm and it hurt and his cock ached for him.

"Pl..Please, Sammy. Just fucking do it." 

Sam was right up inside him, twitching and pulsing, his body was close, one arm slid around Deans' throat, forearm nestled under his chin. And it happened. In short, sharp aggressive thrusts, Sam fucked him. Deans entire body shook, his ass almost vibrating as Sam pounded his asshole. Their bodies slapped together after every slam. It hurt, it fucking hurt, but everything else about the entire experience felt mind blowing. Sam sucked on his brother's neck, drawing blood to just below the surface of his skin. That hurt too and left a huge dirty hickey on Deans' throat. 

"You fuck!" Dean was play acting. "Fucking with Daddy like this. You little twink shit!" Sam was close now, close to filling his big brothers hole with his come. His mouth was pressed up against Deans' ear. 

"Say it. You..You know what to say. I'm nearly done baby."

Sam ripped into Deans asshole, bucked so hard against the wall that Dean hit his head. Then filled his big brother up.

"Say it."

Deans' head throbbed as he muttered. 

"Eat me out Sam. Eat me out Sam Fucking Winchester!"

And without another word, Sam dropped to his knees and pulled his brother on to his face and ate his asshole out like it was his last meal on earth. 

Dean, slightly delirious but thankful his brothers warm wet tongue was probing his now red, puffy hole rather than his terrifying dick, gripped his own neglected member and jerked off, all the while Sam retrieved his load from Deans extra special place. 

Sam fell back on the floor, mouth wet and swallowing come. Dean turned around, his dick flaccid and bored and then slid down the wall. 

"You okay there, honey?"

Sam was panting softly and managed only to give Dean a thumbs up.

"You know. You confuse the hell out of me when you're like this. I mean look at you. You're huge and then you have that face. The same face you had when you were 15."

"No Dean, you're not confused." Sam sat up. "You're just a pervert."

"Says the guy who just ate his own load from his brothers asshole in the mortuary of a fucking lunatic asylum!" Dean yelled.

"They don't really refer to psychiatric hospitals as lunatic asylums anymore, Dean" Sam said plainly.

And Sam was back in the room. 

"Seriously, that was all you got from that entire sentence?"

Sam nodded and shrugged and collected his clothes together. 

"Driving me crazy with your pillow talk, lover boy."

"You're funny. But we should really get back to the patients lounge."

"Can I at least have a kiss?" 

Sam finished dressing then leaned in and kissed his brother softly. 

"You taste of ass." Dean winked as he pulled up his pants. 

"You taste of crazy." Sam retorted. "I'll see you at dinner. We have pudding.”


End file.
